1. Technical Field
This invention relates to excrement collectors and, more particularly, to a portable animal excrement collector and associated method for providing dog owners, dog walkers and care givers an easy and effective means of gathering and discarding dog waste.
2. Prior Art
With the quality of human life improving, more animals have been kept as pets around the world. Pets can make interesting, playful companions. People like them to be delightful and loyal and enjoy teaching them to do tricks and to obey commands. In addition to providing companionship, pets are a live teaching aid to children. However, it is quite an annoyance to collect pet's feces. People are often embarrassed to find their pets contaminating the environment with their excrement and do not know what to do. Many U.S. cities provide that the master will be fined $150 US, or more, if their pet empties its bowels on the road or in a public place.
Fastidious waste clean up is also essential to the good health of a pet and family. Disposal of pet stools regularly protect against disease-causing bacteria, hookworms, whipworms, and other organisms that could cause serious illness. In addition, your dog can spread or contract parvo-virus or corona-virus through infected feces. All of these diseases are very serious and common. Other important reasons to clean up pet waste include fly control, preventing stool eating, making a yard more useable, and responsible pet ownership.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable animal excrement collector in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and allows for easy clean up without direct contact of animal waste. Because the present invention is designed to catch waste, it effectively eliminates waste residues. The convenient design of the assembly handle also allows users to gather dog waste without having to bend over or stoop on their knees. Being environmentally friendly, the waste collector helps keep sidewalks, parks, and private yards clean.